That's Probably Mine
by Gate-girl-19
Summary: A missing scene from the episode Hathor. Enjoy


Author's Note: This story contains mature content; do not read if you're offended by such content.

This story is a brief "missing" scene from the episode Hathor. Enjoy;-)

"So you actually create the larva. How?" Daniel asks as he opens the door for Hathor. She follows him into her small quarters then turns to face him before answering.

"We must first have the code of life from the juices of the species intended as the host" Daniel pauses to consider her answer then closes the door.

"Code of life?" Daniel questions.

"In order to ensure compatibility for the Goa'uld child and the host." Hathor replies as Daniel walks closer.

"DNA. You mean you need DNA to prevent rejection." He says quickly, now understanding her words.

"The code of life. We do so enjoy the method of procuring the code in you species. It is much more pleasurable than most." She replies as she removes his glasses and brushes his hair back with her fingers.

"I bet." He replies, completely focused on her.

"Since you are to be our fist pharaoh you will honor us by being the one to contribute the code of life." She says as she removes his long sleeved regulation army shirt. She stares into his quizzical blue eyes and gently massages the area beneath his hairline.

"You want me to help you create more Goa'uld's?" Daniel replies, understanding the depth of her words. Daniel grabs her arm as she leans in to kiss him, effectively stopping her from getting close enough to do so.

"Now that Ra is gone we are finally free to rule this planet with you our beloved at our side for all eternity." As Hathor slides her hand down Daniel's chest she releases more pheromones and allows him to soak them in before kissing him.

Daniel comes alive in Hathor's passion. He wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss causing her to moan in delight. With quick hands she removes the rest of his clothes. She smiles wickedly as she pushes him to lie down on the bed, then straddles his waist. With even quicker hands she removes her own clothing, allowing Daniel to awe at her naked form. He groans as she grinds against him and brands him with a kiss that is sure to leave a bruise.

Hathor pulls away from their kiss to sit up; then lifts her hips and impales herself on his erection. He groans as she slides over his length. She leans against his bent knees and begins moving slowly; pulling up and sliding all the way back down. She continues to move slowly up and down, using one hand to pinch her erect nipples and massage her breasts and the other to move in figure eights over her swollen clit.

Daniel moves his hands up her body to her breasts and begins massaging them allowing her to lean back on one hand. She slows her pace and turns around so that she's facing away from him. His hands cup her breasts as she rides him. Hathor moves quickly, rushing towards an explosive release. His skillful hands firmly grasp her hips, slowing her movements. He moves so that she's now lying on the bed with a pillow under her hips as he rides her from behind.

Hathor writhes in pleasure, moaning as he continues to thrust. He thrusts hard and quick, burying himself deep within her silken folds. He slows once again to change position. He turns her to the side and wraps one of her legs around his waist, then continues to dip into her. She moans in pleasure and screams his name. Her body is begging for the delicious release of falling over the edge.

Within moments her body is quaking with desire, her orgasm overtaking her in the most sensuous way. She could feel the upper half of her body going numb as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. Daniel continues to thrust into her until at last he succumbs to his own sweet release of desire. He collapses over her breathing heavily onto her neck.

"Did ya find anything?" Jack asks the following day as Sam and Dr. Frasier clean up the burned larvae.

"Probably nothing we can use. Maybe we'll at least get a cellular level analysis on the Goa'uld, maybe even find some DNA information." Dr. Frasier replies as she takes samples of the burned larva.

"A lot of that will probably be mine." Daniel offers, obviously embarrassed.

"Eww." Jack says with a look of disgust on his face to which Daniel only offers an embarrassed smile.


End file.
